


Ветрянка

by bloodinmymilkshake



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodinmymilkshake/pseuds/bloodinmymilkshake
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ветрянка

Открыв глаза, Энакин, недоверчиво щурясь, смотрит на время. Даже за восемь лет жизни на Корусанте он так и не избавился от проблем с утренним пробуждением, постигших его с первых дней переезда, потому каждое утро ровно в семь Оби-Ван исправно будил своего падавана. Правда, с тех недавних пор, что они спят в одной постели, этот процесс несколько упростился, что несказанно устроило обоих.

Датапад услужливо подсказывает: почти девять по столичному времени. Кеноби рядом нет и Энакин припоминает, что вчера они пропустили вечернюю тренировку по фехтованию, которую всегда устраивали перед ужином. Взамен он оказался отпущен погулять и не был бы собой, если бы весьма продуктивно не потратил свободный вечер, приняв участие в нелегальной гонке, о чём Оби-Вану совершенно необязательно знать.

Непременно, Энакин решил бы, что ему устроили полноценный уикенд… не будь его возлюбленный Оби-Ваном Кеноби. За последние два месяца, пролетевшие, как одно мгновение, несмотря на пресыщенность событиями, Скайуокер уже успел усвоить, что отношения с его мастером вовсе не подразумевают поблажек в учёбе. Скорее наоборот — после того, как они приняли решение о смене их статуса, Оби-Ван словно получил подтверждение своего незыблемого права кошмарить нерадивого падавана.

После минутных поисков Оби-Ван обнаруживается в свернувшемся на диване коконе из одеяла, из недр которого доносится частое тяжёлое сопение, что во многом и облегчает Скайуокеру задачу. Он невольно улыбается: стало быть, это вовсе не желание побаловать падавана, а заслуженный выходной. Порой даже несгибаемому рыцарю-джедаю нужен полноценный человеческий отдых, и кто Энакин такой, чтобы его в этом упрекать? Гораздо больше ему импонирует идея провести ленивое утро, пристроившись под тёплым боком.

— Энакин, сейчас же замри на месте и не смей подходить ко мне! — Оби-Ван глухо отзывается из своего одеяльного укрытия на его попытку приблизиться, заставив остановиться на середине их крохотной гостиной. — Я совсем не уверен, что эта странная лихорадка не окажется заразной.

— Ты заболел? — от волнения Энакин чувствует неприятный холодок под рёбрами. Несколько раз ему, ещё совсем мальчишкой, приходилось обрабатывать на учителе боевые ранения, но ему ни разу не доводилось видеть Оби-Вана абсолютно расклеившимся из-за какой-то чёртовой заразы.

— Не беспокойся обо мне, о себе подумай, — вновь раздаётся протестующее ворчание, когда Скайуокер тянет руку, чтобы наощупь коснуться ладонью лба Кеноби.

Ещё раньше, чем успевает дотронуться, Энакин ощущает исходящий от него жар. Да и глазами Оби-Ван на него смотрит покрасневшими, воспалёнными и какими-то жалобными, хоть и старательно сдвигает брови к переносице, напуская на себя сердитость. Энакин, глядя на это, проникается небывалой нежностью и искренне с лёгкой обидой недоумевает, как его любимому даже в голову могло прийти, что он его вот такого одного оставит.

— Для начала температуру сбить нужно, ты весь горишь, — Скайуокер, быстро сориентировавшийся в ситуации, преодолевает начальную панику и берёт инициативу в свои руки. — Потом я схожу за медиком, а ты за это время постараешься не откинуться.

— Прекрасный план, — саркастично сообщает свою оценку Оби-Ван, неуверенный в том, что Скайуокер вообще его услышал.

Он прекрасно знает, наученный горьким опытом, что опаснее Энакина, вдохновившегося что-то разрушить, только Энакин, ухватившийся за возможность принести кому-то пользу, поэтому доносящиеся с кухни до чуткого слуха Кеноби звуки бурной деятельности навевают очень дурное предчувствие. Которое, впрочем, находит себе живое подтверждение, стоит Энакину вернуться в гостиную с литровой кастрюлей жидкости, сперва ошибочно принятой Оби-Ваном за простую воду.

— Это ещё что? — упавшим голосом уточняет он, учуяв в воздухе лёгкий спиртовой шлейф и шумно втянув через ноздри алкогольный запах.

— Раствор для обтирания, — сообщает Энакин, водружая свою ношу на журнальный столик и замечая явный скептицизм со стороны возлюбленного. — Да не боись ты, я знаю, что делаю. У нас на Татуине лучшие методы лечения, позволяют обходиться и без этих ваших антибиотиков.

Не слишком впечатленный татуинской медициной Оби-Ван с трудом сдерживает язвительный комментарий на тему того, что её павшим смертью храбрых жертвам антибиотики, очевидно, _уже_ не нужны, и вместо этого, сохранив нейтральный тон, интересуется:

— И какой же состав у этого чудо-зелья? Или татуинские народные целители предпочитают сохранять подобные вещи в секрете?

— Пятьдесят процентов воды, пятьдесят процентов виски, — с гордостью делится Энакин, промакивая в кастрюле с «зельем» какую-то тряпочку и обтирая им лоб Оби-Вана. — Рецепт, конечно, был слегка видоизменён, поскольку у нас на Татуине, сам понимаешь, такой роскоши не было, и приходилось использовать стопроцентный виски.

Кеноби ничего не отвечает, кожей чувствуя, как благоухающая эссенция испаряется под действием температуры, оставляя после себя неповторимое алкогольное амбре, въедающееся в ноздри, и старается не думать о судьбе бутылки отменного коррелианского виски, подаренного местными жителями им с Энакином в знак благодарности после очередной миссии, любовно припасенной им до лучших времён, настать которым, очевидно, уже не суждено.

Пока Энакин обтирает его лицо и шею, Оби-Ван стоически терпит неприятную процедуру, стараясь дышать редко и исключительно через рот, но попытка обтереть всё, что ниже, оборачивается битвой за одеяло, отдавать которое раньше, чем через свой труп, он не намерен.

— Энакин, прекрати, мне холодно, — чуть не плачет Кеноби не то от влияния мозгоплавящей температуры, не то от режущего глаза запаха виски, которым, как ему кажется, он пропитался на ближайшую вечность.

— В этом и суть! — с непоколебимой уверенностью и, как кажется Оби-Вану в этот момент, изрядной долей садизма заявляет Скайуокер.

В то время, как Энакин вслед за одеялом стягивает с него домашнюю футболку и просторные пижамные брюки, Оби-Ван вспоминает, где и в чём успел провиниться перед Скайуокером, коли теперь он так отчаянно и изощрённо мстит. Прегрешений на мысленном счётчике набегает немало и Оби-Ван принимает кару Силы со смирением мученика и мыслью, что по крайней мере, всё не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Память невольно подкидывает моменты из прошлого, когда Кеноби, будучи ещё совсем молодым, взялся закалять мальчишку, в первые же недели в столице успевшего переболеть простудой, заодно приучая и к перепадам температур. Тогда он игнорировал тот факт, что Энакин хныкал и по-детски капризничал, но теперь, кажется, настала пора уяснить, что месть — это блюдо, которое подаётся холодным. Иногда в самом прямом смысле.

— Погоди-ка, это ещё что? — Энакин замирает, изучая красное воспалённое пятнышко под ключицей Оби-Вана.

Оно напоминает укус какого-нибудь мелкого кровососущего насекомого, кои абсолютно не водятся в столице благодаря множественным дезинсекционным обработкам и малой растительности на планете. Вскоре несколько таких же пятнышек обнаруживается на животе, спине и бёдрах. Оби-Вану совершенно не нравится происходящее с его организмом, в голове даже проносится совсем невесёлая мысль о нескольких часах в бакта-камере, а вот Энакин неожиданно давится смешком.

— Оби-Ван, ты никогда не болел ветрянкой, ведь так?

— Чем-чем? — переспрашивает Кеноби.

В отличие от улыбающегося падавана, он не находит ни единого повода для веселья, и даже не сразу соображает, что и когда мог слышать об этой болезни. Кажется, лихорадка со столь нелепым названием существовала в действительности, а не только в голове Энакина, но в центральных мирах вакцинацию против неё перестали проводить за ненадобностью, и уж подавно на памяти Кеноби не случалось подобных эпидемий на территории Храма.

— Ветрянкой, — повторяет Энакин и тут же поясняет. — Болезнь такая, очень заразная. Её обычно в детстве переносят, я вот переболел ещё лет в пять. После этого вырабатывается иммунитет на всю жизнь, так что можешь не волноваться, для меня ты не заразен, — от последней фразы у Оби-Вана — абсолютно без шуток — падает камень с души. Стало быть, ему светит постельный режим и домашнее лечение.

— Ты всё-таки к медику сходи, — инструктирует Оби-Ван Энакина, который клятвенно заверяет, что лучше любых врачей знает, как бороться с постигшим учителя недугом. — Попроси хотя бы нормальные жаропонижающие, потому что, боюсь, если температура снова поднимется, ещё одного такого сеанса экзекуции я не переживу. Ни в коем разе не хочу оскорбить татуинскую медицину, но кажется, она не рассчитана на изнеженных столичных жителей вроде меня.

К тому моменту, как Скайуокер возвращается с пакетом лекарств, воспрявший духом Кеноби успевает перебраться в их спальню, а его температура — к приемлемой для жизни отметке градусов. Энакин ставит на прикроватную тумбочку пузырёк с каким-то лекарством и бережно осматривает красные пятна, которые неумолимо зудят.

— Их нельзя чесать — заживать будут дольше, — деловито поясняет Энакин. — Чесаться будут неимоверно в ближайшие несколько дней, лучше прижечь специальным раствором.

Упомянутый раствор, как выясняется, имеет свою специфику в виде цвета ядовитой фуксии, но по крайней мере почти не источает какого-либо запаха, и Оби-Ван обречённо сдаётся на милость Скайуокера.

Энакин подходит к процедуре с надлежащим креативом и старательно вырисовывает на ещё более бледной, чем обычно, коже Оби-Вана, словно на тетрадных полях, остроконечные звёздочки. Тот никоим образом не препятствует сему душевному творческому порыву — лишь единожды вздыхает и закатывает глаза, когда следы художественной деятельности Скайуокера появляются и на лице — и Энакин сводит россыпь из нескольких отвратительно розовых звёзд в созвездие на бедре Кеноби.

К вечеру температура Оби-Вана вновь бьёт отметку «39». Энакин поджимает губы, смотря на градусник, а затем прижимает их ко лбу Кеноби, не доверяя коварным цифрам. Вздыхает, ощутив губами обжигающий жар, и лезет за жаропонижающим.

— Свечки? Ты серьезно? — Оби-Ван таращится на Энакина с непередаваемым выражением лица. Обычно этот взгляд в его исполнении обозначает «сам догадайся, почему ты дурак», и Скайуокер теряется. — Ты что, не мог взять что-нибудь другое? Микстуру там какую-нибудь, например?

— Что мне дали, то я и взял, — бурчит, оправдываясь, Энакин, в чьих глазах — ни капли раскаяния.

Кеноби хмурится и, как кажется Энакину, краснеет (хотя вполне возможно, что это влияние жара). Болезнь делает его капризным, и если в своём стандартном агрегатном состоянии он сдержан и в меру строг, то теперь у Скайуокера ощущение, что он оказался под одной крышей с приболевшим Цербером.

— Нет, ну если что, там ещё осталось полбутылки виски, — быстро находится Энакин. — Я могу использовать их на компре…

— Не тронь виски, мелкий ты расточитель! — Оби-Ван перебивает его на полуслове, переворачиваясь на живот и спуская мешающие процедуре штаны. — Это лекарство от душевных травм, а не температуры!

И вновь Энакин подходит к процессу со всей ответственностью, мягко надавливая заостренным концом подтаивающей свечки на вход, стенки которого с лёгкостью пропускают лекарство благодаря его маслянистой консистенции, принимая в себя. Энакин чересчур резко выдыхает, отгоняя от себя не самого приличного рода мысли о недозволенном, подтягивает на жертве своих медицинских экспериментов одежду и укрывает сверху одеялом. 

— Отвратительно, — ворчит Оби-Ван, не отрывая горящее лицо от подушки. — Я должен выпить, принеси-ка вискарь.

Неизвестно, что оказывает наиболее благотворное влияние на поражённый недугом организм Кеноби — лекарство или своевременный приём вовнутрь алкоголя — но температура больше не поднимается выше потенциально приемлемых тридцати восьми. Весь следующий день с самого утра он мучается от обещанного Скайуокером зуда по всему телу, которое помимо всего кажется Оби-Вану липким от испарины. Всё вместе это вызывает невыносимое желание посетить рефрешер, но Энакин оказывается неумолим:

— В течение недели никакого душа. Сыпь не должна размокнуть, иначе образуются нарывы и останутся шрамы, — деловито, аки заправский профессор татуинской медицины, сообщает он, и Оби-Вану хочется выть от обречённости.

Сидя на кровати, Энакин заботливо смазывает охлаждающей мазью поражённые участки кожи, невесомо оглаживая подушечками пальцев каждый, чтобы облегчить страдания Оби-Вана, а затем мягко дует на них, наклоняясь. 

К вечеру того же дня, ушедший за провизией Энакин возвращается, приведя с собой почти полный состав Совета Магистров, как высокопарно выражается он сам — «для того, чтобы благородные магистры могли удостовериться в том, что сраженному недугом рыцарю Ордена оказывается надлежащий уход и предоставлены все условия для выздоровления». Оби-Ван слишком хорошо знает Скайуокера, чтобы в это поверить, и подзывает к себе сразу после того, как магистры, пожелав ему скорейшего исцеления и сухо похвалив излишне инициативного падавана, покидают их квартиру и возвращаются к своим обязанностям, от которых были отвлечены на «дело первичной важности».

— Ты ведь сказал, что эта криффова лихорадка заразна, — подозрительно щурится Кеноби.

— Так она заразна, — с лучезарной улыбкой подтверждает его догадки Скайуокер. — Инкубационный период до двух недель.

— Засранец ты, Скайуокер, — фыркает Оби-Ван, понимая, что сразу после незапланированного отдыха им светит отдых, запланированный лично Энакином, и не зная, как к этому относиться, потому просто отворачивается набок, махнув рукой в его сторону. — Выйди отсюда, разбойник, у меня из-за тебя температура снова поднимается.

К концу недели болезнь отступает и Оби-Ван, измученный лихорадкой, лениво тянет к себе под бок требующего нежности Энакина, утыкается носом в русые вихры волос и целует в макушку. Не хочется абсолютно ничего, кроме как лежать часами в обнимку, чувствуя, как это невыносимое, но прекрасное создание Силы закидывает на него конечности и ютится рядом.

Идиллия прерывается.

— Энакин, нет! — раздаётся мягкий шлепок резинки домашних брюк Оби-Вана о тыльную сторону ладони Энакина.

— Ну ты ведь сказал, что тебе уже лучше, — протестует Скайуокер. Вид у него, словно вот-вот захнычет, но Оби-Ван не ведётся на провокации.

— Я всё ещё слаб после болезни и хочу просто спокойно полежать, — непреклонно заявляет он.

— Так ты и лежи, я сам всё сделаю! — оживлённо заверяет Энакин, вскарабкавшийся верхом на его бёдра.

— Всё, иди отсюда, — предварительно шлёпнув раскрытой ладонью по заднице, Оби-Ван со смехом сталкивает его в кровать, но тут же подминает под себя, с полминуты не давая даже пошевелиться и смотря в хитрющие голубые глазёнки. — Вот объясни мне, Эни, как можно быть таким красивым и таким мерзким?

Энакин лишь улыбается загадочно да щурится. Глаза Оби-Вана обещают многое — то ли месть за потрепанные нервы, то ли благодарность за заботу. Что, в сущности, не противоречит одно другому, поскольку означает одно — эта ночь будет принадлежать только им.


End file.
